Wrath of Boki
by Azaikriah
Summary: a great evil threatens the future of silver once more and now Osyis, Sonic, and Shadow have sent Knuckles and many other heroes to save siilver's timeline. Osyis is my own character along with many others.


**SONIC ADVENTURE AM**

**THE WRATH OF BOKI:**

**The beginning:**

**People the alternate world of silver the hedgehog have all been turned into monstrous creatures because of the dark magic of Boki the Whale demon lord. Boki has destroyed many cities on many planets and is now heading for silver's planet. Silver sensed the powers of the whale demon arriving.**

**Silver: another one…great…**

**Silver prepares for his next battle with whoever the creature is…**

**[Movie Opening]**

**Sonic and Shadow are finally Grand-Masters and now three years have passed and Sonic and Shadow have fought against countless villains of great power in their life time. Now they both have left the world of the living and have became spirit beings of great powers known as Grand-Masters. Now Sonic and Shadow, after being trained by Grand-Master Osyis, have just finished their latest task. Sonic and Shadow sat in the forest to relax after a long day of training their Grand-Master abilities. Shadow instantly hears Grand-Master Osyis talking to him telepathically. **

**GM. Osyis: Shadow and Sonic need to get Knuckles, Ajax, Aric, Kai, Percy, Destiny, and even Eggman. Bring them to your world. **

**GM. Sonic: Okay Osyis…HEY! WHATS GOING ON ANYWAY!?**

**GM. Osyis: Well there's a monster name Boki in the alternate world of silver and they are chosen to go to the alternate world and kill him.**

**GM. Sonic: Why them? I or shadow can beat him with no problem.**

**GM. Osyis: they need the training and plus you guys are Grand-Master's now so just get over it I wish I could do this one but then I would go against my vow. **

**GM. Osyis: well later I have to finish training the new guy…**

**Sonic and Shadow get up as Osyis's presence disappear. They both used Master Control and Knuckles, Ajax, Aric, Percy, Destiny, Kai, and Eggman had appeared. **

**Eggman: what's this!?**

**GM. Sonic: long time no see everyone!**

**Destiny: dad? Why did you bring us here, is there something wrong?**

**GM. Sonic: you guys have to go to silver's timeline.**

**GM. Shadow: don't have much time to talk so you need to know that the thing that's threatening silver's timeline is a monster called Boki is very powerful. You guys will need to do all that is possible to beat it. This will be a good training session for you all.**

**Kai: well about time we had a bit of action.**

**GM. Sonic: see you guys later! MASTER CONTROL!**

**The seven heroes went into the alternate world and had appeared outside of a destroyed Moro city. There were dead bodies all around the city.**

**Ajax: this is strange.**

**Nega Eggman: this place was destroyed by that Boki thing.**

**Aric: well we better find silver. **

**Silver had arrived to the scene of death in his restrain super form. Knuckles walks up to him and shakes his hand.**

**Knuckles: it's been a while silver.**

**Silver: yeah I was doing great, defeating everything that came my way, until now. That Boki monster has flooded all **

**Shadoplis. I saw over thousands of people fleeing the city, many soldiers died fighting Boki. Horrible sight but now you seven are here this will be a lot easier.**

**Knuckles direct the team where to go and noticed that Ajax was no longer in the area with them. Knuckles became furious. **

**Kai: forget him, if Ajax wants to be and idiot and fight this Boki thing alone then let him. **

**Silver: his power is incredible, he's powerful as Zamin!**

**Kai: you got to be joking!**

**Silver: I really wish I were joking around but sadly I am not.**

**A loud explosion was then heard south of the city, Knuckles and the others headed south. Once they arrived to South City Boki stood in a back alley terrorizing citizens.**

**Boki: You ask me to spare you and you can't give me a better reason than that?**

**Person 1: please…**

**Boki: oh don't be so dramatic!**

**Person: I never did anything wrong to you!**

**Boki: sad isn't it?**

**Boki prepares to finish off the crowd of people and is hit by Silver's psycho blast. Boki is angered by Silver's sneak attack.**

**Boki: sucker strike huh!**

**Silver: like you did earlier the element of surprise. **

**Boki: too bad you all have to die.**

**Silver: very funny except you have it backwards.**

**Boki: is that so?!**

**Silver: let's just end this now!**

**Knuckles, Aric, Kai, Destiny, Percy, and Eggman appeared to the scene, this triggered Boki's anger.**

**Boki: now I am going to kill you!**

**Kai: you might as well quit because people like you never last long at all!**

**Boki: HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMMM!!!**

**Eggman: he's incredible!**

**Aric: no not really!**

**Boki started to surge himself to his true power, his power was felt all over the planet and everything begins to fall apart and destroy.**

**Kai: his power is very out of this world no doubt.**

**Boki: you haven't witnessed anything yet.**

**Boki begins to get bigger and soon the entire world was flooded as people ran to high ground while others drowned and Boki's powers had went beyond it's limit.**

**Kai: this is just as dangerous as Zamin!**

**Silver: time to fight!**

**Everyone went all out and fought Boki but Boki barely put up an effort to fight them all. Boki had began to overwhelm all seven of the heroes were exhausted. **

**Kai: this guy is like an indestructible wall…I can barely do damage.**

**Silver: he's powerful…**

**Knuckles: well…heh…thought I would never have to work this hard…never thought there was someone out there as powerful as Zamin…well time to take this up a level.**

**Destiny: alright then!**

**Everyone goes into super form and prepares for the second fight against Boki. The power of Boki only increased and that made it harder for everyone. Now Boki has transformed into Psyco Boki and begins to beat everyone to a pulp. Super knuckles tried to jump on his back and tried to put Boki in a choke hold but is knocked off and punched in the throat. Boki then went after Kai and bashed kia's face in the ground, Eggman shot missiles at Boki And Boki grabbed Eggman and threw him across the planet. Destiny was then stomped into the hard pavement of the street. Silver was punched in the spinal chord over billions of times until his spine almost cracked. Aric was hit by Boki's special megaton tail. Everyone was knocked out by the barrage of Boki's power and strength Boki watched them all struggling to stand up and gave a sadistic smile.**

**Boki: I can't believe the bravado of you fools! Are all of you that afraid to die?!! HEH HEH!**

**Boki then looks over at Destiny.**

**Boki: say good bye to you wife kai…such a shame you can't save her.**

**Boki then shoots a blast a destiny and almost killed her until knuckles jumped in the way of the attack and was knocked out again almost about to die.**

**Boki: what is this about?**

**Knuckles: …you think…you're so…tough…huh**

**Boki: so amusing! Poor knuckles still don't want to give up.**

**Knuckles then pass out. Boki then prepares to kill knuckles and the other until he is then stopped and distracted by Ajax who suddenly appeared.**

**Ajax: now you'll fight me!**

**Boki: think you're going to beat me. My lord Zamin would have killed you if not for the help of his son Osyis.**

**Ajax: yeah but I won't have to use any effort fighting you.**

**Boki: you sound so sure! To bad I'm going to kill you.**

**Ajax: let's go**

**Ajax goes super and so do Boki and the real fight begins unfortunately Ajax is not at all powerful enough to take Boki on alone. Boki beats Ajax senseless until the point Ajax black's outs. Knuckles and the others heroes (except Eggman) fight Boki until Ajax wakes back up and join in the fight. Boki beats everyone up again.**

**Eggman is all the way across the world helpless and tired but is able to feel the fight going on. Eggman could not even move at all because of the torn body tissue and broken bones. Grand-Master Sonic and Grand-Master Shadow begin to call everyone's attention. **

**GM. Sonic: okay you guys! I know this is hard for you all but you have to keep trying.**

**GM. Shadow: don't give in yet, none of you are dead.**

**Knuckles: Sonic …Shadow? You guys are here?!**

**GM. Sonic: no, we are only talking to you guys from our world! We'll give you guys the regeneration ring. It can only be used once so use it wisely. Sadly only one person can use it and then it is useless**

**Grand-Master Sonic sent the Regeneration Ring down to knuckles. Only people I know who can beat that thing aren't here! I'll have to do this one. I will not give up not now…not ever…I am one with the master emerald and One of the world's greatest warrior heroes! I AM KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA!!!!!!!!!**

**Knuckles use the power of the regeneration ring and spend most of the battle being beaten to death. Boki chokes the life out of knuckles and is almost about to win until everyone had got up at shot Boki with a powerful combination blast. It did not work as they plan Boki was not even scratched by the attack. A knuckle broke free and then was joined by Silver, Kai, Destiny, Aric, Ajax, and Percy. **

**Knuckles: PLAY TIME IS OVER!!!!!**

**Knuckles prepare to fight Boki.**

**Boki: I'LL STOP PLAYING WHEN YOU STOP AMUSING ME AND DIE!**

**Boki attacks Knuckles and both of them struggle to break the other with their powerful punch Boki everyone joined in as they combined their powers. Soon Grand-Master Sonaxis (fusion of GM. Sonic, **

**GM. Shadow, And GM. Osyis) was voice filled the air. **

**GM. Sonaxis: Come on you guys it's time to get serious!**

**Kai: IT'S THEM ALL THREE OF THEM!!!!!!!**

**GM. Sonaxis: WE KNOW YOU GUYS CAN TAKE HIM OUT SO QUIT DOUBTING YOURSELVES BECAUSE IT'S PATHEDIC!!!!!**

**Grand-Master Sonaxis boosted up everyone's confidence!**

**GM. Sonaxis: NOW…GOOOOOOO KILL HIM NOW!!!!!!**

**Everyone tried their hardest to beat Boki and defeat him and then Boki felt the power in them grow and became afraid a bit. **

**Aric: we got him…WE GOT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kai: well then…time to finish this fight…**

**Destiny: IT'S OVER BOKI!!!!!!**

**Knuckles: no more games.**

**Boki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Boki was overwhelmed by the surprising increase of everyone's ability Boki was then killed by the blast that impaled him in his throat and finished him off. **

**Knuckles: finally.**

**Silver: well it's over.**

**Knuckles: good thing.**

**Silver: thank you guys for helping me save this world.**

**Aric: no prob. **

**Kai: yeah sure just next time if Sonic or Shadow Even Osyis send us on a mission don't say yes!**

**Destiny: oh come on Kai it wasn't that bad**

**Kai: yeah whatever you say.**

**The vortex time rift made by Sonic and Shadow was had appeared.**

**Silver: looks like it's time for you guy to go huh?**

**Knuckles: yeah but it was fun having another exciting fight alongside you.**

**They all entered into the time rift.**

**Destiny: BYE SILVER WE'LL SEE YOU AGAIN!!!**

**Kai: LATER SILVER UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**They are all back in the regular timeline in central city. **

**Kai: we made it back!**

**Destiny: about time.**

**Ajax looks around for Eggman.**

**Ajax: HEY WHERE IS EGGMAN!!!??**

**Back in silver's timeline Eggman in stuck under a pile of debris.**

**Eggman: UMMM CAN YOU GUYS HELP ME OUT HERE!!!HELLO I-I-'M STUCK….ANYBON….AAAWWWWWW PLEASE!!!!!**

**THE END**

**[END CREDITS]**


End file.
